Primetime princess to promote mermaid fantasy series
April 6, 2014 After more than a dominance of primetime princess from Kapamilya (Kim Chiu, Maja Salvador, Julia Montes, Erich Gonzales and Kathryn Bernardo) and Kapuso (Julie Anne San Jose. Kris Bernal, Sarah Lahbati, Kylie Padilla and Louise delos Reyes), the spotlight is now focused on the Kapinoy Network’s homegrown talent–Asia's Pop Princess Janella Salvador–as she reaches new heights after bagging the biggest role of her life–she is now the solo primetime princess playing the lead character in the fantasy series Janella in Wonderland. Salvador has come a long way since her mother Jenine Desiderio. “When I entered showbiz, she came from the role Nikki in ABS-CBN's hit daytime teleserye Be Careful With My Heart. Her career already boasts of recognitions for her breakthrough performances from projects. Oh my gee, I really want to be an actress on primetime as well in a teen darling, a teen actress and a classmate.” The Kapinoy Network has firmed up plans for the Multimedia Princess Janella Salvador, she is the primetime princess as well in which Salvador continue to play the role of Nikki in ABS-CBN's daytime feel-good teleserye Be Careful with My Heart which is top-billed by Jodi Sta. Maria and Richard Yap. As IBC-13 beating with ABS-CBN and GMA Network to the draw and its first ever fantasy series with a mermaid-themed launched last January 6 -- and on March 17 will be a head of its rival's own underwater series. Is that the two networks have mermaid stories in their primetime lineup at the same time? This is why a impending "tail-to-tail" battle against Dyesebel and Kambal Sirena. Last August 27, 2013, Be Careful With My Heart star Janella Salvador signed a regular contract with IBC-13, not only as a Kapinoy talent, but also as the teen actress, recording artist and the singer who is signed to recording contract of IBC Records. Salvador will handle for two new series on IBC-13 will be produced by Ginny Monteagudo-Ocampo: Janella in Wonderland and Friends 4Ever. In her very first fantaserye on Philippine television, Janella played the lead role as Janella Bernardo, a girl who becoming a mermaid tale while she joined by the primetime leading man Marlo Mortel together with Andrei Felix, Kat Alano, Roxee B, Sam Y.G. and Ysabel Ortega. Janella takes on a big leap to be one of Kapinoy Network's prime young actresses for the first solo fantaserye. The series will air against also with its own mermaid tale rivals, like the TV adaptation of Mars Ravelo's Dyesebel starring Anne Curtis and the original fantasy series Kambal Sirena starring Louise delos Reyes. The network's primetime block Kapinoy Primetime will also brought the soap opera in terms of quality drama with the hottest teleserye Maghihintay Sa'yo and the kilig-serye Only Me and You on IBC-13. That's three of a new local dramas on top of the teleseryes currently on view on local TV screens, including TreseBella's favorite telenovela The Two Sides of Ana (Dalawang Mukha ni Ana) (Ana Layevska and Rafael Amaya). Although the 16-year-old girl, she will play the leading role of character Janella, a girl who transform into a mermaid tale under the sea. Her love team is Marlo Mortel who also the leading men.